


Better Than Me

by booksaremyreality



Series: Twins 'Verse [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Gen, Humor, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksaremyreality/pseuds/booksaremyreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles explains what's been going on for the past couple months while Stuart was abroad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, all the characters are still alive in this because I can't let go of my babies.

"I can't believe you never told me you had a twin!" Derek said for the millionth time. Stiles rolled his eyes, exasperated. 

"I just didn't find it important in light of recent and not so recent events. When crazy people start going around sacrificing people, the fact that you have a twin becomes significantly less important!" Stiles babbled, gesticulating widely. 

"You have a twin?" Cora said, before tipping back her head and taking a swig of milk straight from the carton. Stiles made a face.

"Ugh, yes! I have a twin! Do we have creepy twin telepathy? No! Can I feel it when he gets hurt? No! Does anyone else have any more questions?!" 

"Yeah, I got one. Why is he so much cooler than you?" Jackson smirked. Stiles glared at him, eyes narrowed, before flipping him off.

"Oh, stuff it, Jackson." 

"So when do we get to meet this mysterious twin?" Erica purrs while stretching luxuriously from where she's lounging on the couch. 

"I dunno, he looks just like me. We're identical. But if you guys really want to meet him, I guess I can call him and invite him over. If that's okay with you, Derek." Derek grunted and shrugged. 

"Whatever." But secretly Derek was freaking out. He'd only met Stuart briefly, certainly not long enough to get a good read on his character. What was he like? Was he just like Stiles in personality as well as looks, or was he the complete opposite? Derek looked out the window, pupils dialiting as the fading light of the California sunset entered his eyes. 

Stiles murmured softly into the phone, telling Stuart the address of Derek's loft before hanging up. 

"He said he'll be here in in 10." 

"Minutes?" Jackson asked.

"No years, you dickweed, yes minutes!" Jackson growled, eyes flashing a neon blue before fading to clear green. 

"Shove it, you over grown pup." 

Erica turned on the TV, wiggling her toes in Boyd's lap. 

"Ooh, Salt is on, my favorite." She turned up the volume before settling further into the lumpy couch. "Can someone make some pop corn?" 

"I'll do it." Stiles volunteered, shuffling into the kitchen and grabbing a bag of unpopped popcorn from the top shelf. Stiles watched the green numbers count down, idly wondering if all his freinds would like Stuart. While Stiles had dismissed Jackson's spitting words with an easy smile and a playful insult, sometimes he truly did wonder if everyone liked Stuart better than him. He was always the popular kid in school and Stiles was just the awkward loser stumbling along behind him. Even though they had the exact same genetic make up, there was just something about Stuart that drew people him to him like a damn magnet. He made friends wherever he went. 

The obnoxious beep of the microwave jerked Stiles out of his revere. He pulled the bag from the microwave, opening it and dumping the contents into a large bowl. Silently, making sure not to get in Erica's view of teh TV, he set the bowl down in her lap. She looked up at him and smiled, blowing him a kiss with her ruby red lips. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. 

"That must be him." Stiles said before moving to open the large metal door. There Stuart stood in the door way, all his weight resting on one foot, hip cocked slightly to the side. He was wearing his signature beanie and glasses, which interestingly enough were not just for show. Dad had been trying to get him to get contacts for years, but he said that he prefered glasses. Stuart looked up from his phone, before flashing Stiles a brilliant smilel and pulling him into a one armed hug.

"Hey man, what's up." 

"Hey dude, come on in." 

"So are you going to tell me whar this whole werewolf business is about? You haven't joined a gang have you?" 

Cora snorted. "Hardly." Stuart peered over Stiles' shoulder to see Cora leaning against the wall. 

"Well hello there." Suddenly Derek was standing in front of Cora, arms corssed over his rediculously muscled chest. 

"No." He barked shortly. Cora stepped around him, siddling up to Stuart, almost chest to chest. 

"We look exactly alike!" Stiles grumbled. There were a few intense seconds of staring before Cora walked away, swaying her hips. 

"Let me introduce you to everyone." Stiles grabbed Stuarts wrist pulling him into the open living room. 

"That's Erica and Boyd over there on the couch. The one you were flirting with is Cora. The grumpy puss who tried to cockblock is Derek--" Derek blushed and grumbled something unintelligable. 

"The consitpated looking one over there is Jackson. Lydia is out shpping and Scott, Isaac and Allison are out doing something." 

"Nice to meet you all." 

"Well at least he isn't as spastic as you, Stilinski." Stiles felt the blood rise on the back of his neck and his ears. Stuart laughed good naturedly. 

"So are you gonna tell me about this werewolf stuff or what." 

"Yeah, yeah, come sit down." Stuart and Stiles sat down on the free couch. 

"So Scott and I were running through the woods ..." Half an hour later, Stiles finished and Stuart was staring at him with a look of amazement on his face. 

"So lemme get this straight, while I was in South Africa, you've romping around in the woods with all sorts of creatures that go bumpin' the night?" Stiles shrugged shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Dude that's awesome!" Stuart cried, slapping him on the shoulder. Without waiting for a reply, Stuart turned to the other werewolves in the room. They were all ignoring him, except for Derek who was watching him with a heated gaze. He tipped his head to the hallway, intending for Stiles to follow. 

He got up and followed Derek who was leaning against one of the walls of the narrow hallway. Stiles stood on front of him and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking at the floor. 

"Are you okay?" Derek asked, trying to get Stiles to look into his eyes. 

"Why do you care?" Suddenly he felt fingers on his chin, ilfting his gaze towards Dereks. Derek moved in slowly as if giving him time to say no, before pressing his lips softly to Stiles'. When he figured that Stiles' wasn't going to pull away he pressed more insistently, licking the seam of his lips. Stiles' mouth gasped open under his and Derek slipped his tongue inside, licking a Stiles' teeth. Stiles wrapped both hands around his neck and moaned softly. Derek pulled away but not completely, Derek's lips resting a mere inch from his. Stiles panted softly, breath fanning out across his face. 

"That's why." 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
